1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a bench slide mount for use in connection with a workbench. The bench slide mount has particular utility in connection with coupling tools to a workbench, with a unique capability to extend, pivot, and rotate for storing the tools below the workbench.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Bench slide mounts are desirable for coupling tools to a workbench, with a capability to extend, pivot, and rotate for storing the tools below the workbench.
The use of workbenches and worktables is known in the prior art. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 6,148,881 to Valenzuela discloses a workbench. However, the Valenzuela ""881 patent does not provide a bench slide mount that allows the coupling of tools to a workbench, with a capability to extend, pivot, and rotate for storing the tools below the workbench.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,993,008 to Parsons, Sr. discloses a power lift for a sewing machine head. However, the Parsons, Sr. ""008 patent does not provide a bench slide mount that allows the coupling of tools to a workbench, with a capability to extend, pivot, and rotate for storing the tools below the workbench.
U.S. Pat. No. Des. 394,761 to Bird et al. discloses a workbench. However, the Bird ""761 patent does not provide a bench slide mount that allows the coupling of tools to a workbench, with a capability to extend, pivot, and rotate for storing the tools below the workbench.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,366,071 to Laszlo discloses a combined workbench and carry-case. However, the Laszlo ""071 patent does not provide a bench slide mount that allows the coupling of tools to a workbench, with a capability to extend, pivot, and rotate for storing the tools below the workbench.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,067,535 to Wolff discloses a worktable. However, the Wolff ""535 patent does not provide a bench slide mount that allows the coupling of tools to a workbench, with a capability to extend, pivot, and rotate for storing the tools below the workbench.
Lastly, U.S. Pat. No. 2,712,484 to Adolphson discloses a physician""s examining table. However, the Adolphson ""484 patent does not provide a bench slide mount that allows the coupling of tools to a workbench, with a capability to extend, pivot, and rotate for storing the tools below the workbench.
While the above-described devices fulfill their respective, particular objectives and requirements, the aforementioned patents do not describe a bench slide mount that allows the coupling of tools to a workbench, with a capability to extend, pivot, and rotate for storing the tools below the workbench. The prior art patents make no provision for an apparatus that extends, pivots, and rotates for storing tools below the workbench.
Therefore, a need exists for a new and improved bench slide mount that can be used for coupling tools to a workbench, with a capability to extend, pivot, and rotate for storing the tools below the workbench. In this regard, the present invention substantially fulfills this need. In this respect, the bench slide mount according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in doing so provides an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of coupling tools to a workbench, with a unique capability to extend, pivot, and rotate for storing the tools below the workbench.
In view of the foregoing disadvantages inherent in the known types of workbenches and worktables now present in the prior art, the present invention provides an improved bench slide mount, and overcomes the above-mentioned disadvantages and drawbacks of the prior art. As such, the general purpose of the present invention, which will be described subsequently in greater detail, is to provide a new and improved bench slide mount and method which has all the advantages of the prior art mentioned heretofore and many novel features that result in a bench slide mount which is not anticipated, rendered obvious, suggested, or even implied by the prior art, either alone or in any combination thereof.
To attain this, the present invention essentially comprises a bench slide mount, comprising a plate having a front side, a rear side, a left side and a right side, a left roller slide connected to the left side of the plate, a right roller slide connected to the right side of the plate, at least one hinge connected to the front side of the plate, and an L-shaped bench mount bracket connected to the hinge.
In one embodiment, the present invention comprises a bench slide mount, comprising a substantially flat substantially rectangular plate having a front side, a rear side, a left side and a right side, a left roller slide connected to the left side of the plate, a right roller slide connected to the right side of the plate, two hinges connected to the front side of the plate, and an L-shaped bench mount bracket connected to the hinges.
In another embodiment, the present invention comprises a bench slide mount, comprising a substantially flat substantially rectangular plate having a front side, a rear side, a left side and a right side, a pair of rollers connected to the left side of the plate, a pair of rollers connected to the right side of the plate, two side rails with each rail comprising a plurality of mounting holes and a channel configured to fit the rollers, wherein each channel holds a pair of the rollers therein, two hinges connected to the front side of the plate, and an L-shaped bench mount bracket connected to the hinges.
In yet another embodiment, the present invention comprises a bench slide mount, comprising a substantially flat substantially rectangular plate having a front side, a rear side, a left side and a right side, a pair of rollers connected to the left side of the plate, a pair of rollers connected to the right side of the plate, two side rails with each rail comprising a plurality of mounting holes and a channel configured to fit the rollers, wherein each channel holds a pair of the rollers therein, two hinges connected to the front side of the plate, an L-shaped bench mount bracket connected to the hinges, a tool connected to the bench mount bracket, and a work surface to which the side rails are mounted, such that the bench slide mount couples the tool to the work surface, and extends, pivots, and rotates to store the tool below the work surface.
There has thus been outlined, rather broadly, the more important features of the invention in order that the detailed description thereof that follows may be better understood and in order that the present contribution to the art may be better appreciated.
The invention may also include a tool, a workbench, and various attachments. There are of course, additional features of the invention that will be described hereinafter and which will form the subject matter of the claims attached.
Numerous objects, features and advantages of the present invention will be readily apparent to those of ordinary skill in the art upon a reading of the following detailed description of presently preferred, but nonetheless illustrative, embodiments of the present invention when taken in conjunction with the accompanying drawings. In this respect, before explaining the current embodiment of the invention in detail, it is to be understood that the invention is not limited in its application to the details of construction and to the arrangements of the components set forth in the following description or illustrated in the drawings. The invention is capable of other embodiments and of being practiced and carried out in various ways. Also, it is to be understood that the phraseology and terminology employed herein are for the purpose of descriptions and should not be regarded as limiting.
As such, those skilled in the art will appreciate that the conception, upon which this disclosure is based, may readily be utilized as a basis for the designing of other structures, methods and systems for carrying out the several purposes of the present invention. It is important, therefore, that the claims be regarded as including such equivalent constructions insofar as they do not depart from the spirit and scope of the present invention.
It is therefore an object of the present invention to provide a new and improved bench slide mount that has all of the advantages of the prior art workbenches and worktables and none of the disadvantages.
It is another object of the present invention to provide a new and improved bench slide mount that may be easily and efficiently manufactured and marketed.
An even further object of the present invention is to provide a new and improved bench slide mount that has a low cost of manufacture with regard to both materials and labor, and which accordingly is then susceptible of low prices of sale to the consuming public, thereby making such bench slide mount economically available to the buying public.
Still another object of the present invention is to provide a new bench slide mount that provides in the apparatuses and methods of the prior art some of the advantages thereof, while simultaneously overcoming some of the disadvantages normally associated therewith.
Even still another object of the present invention is to provide a bench slide mount for coupling tools to a workbench. This allows the tools to be ready for use whenever needed.
Still yet another object of the present invention is to provide a bench slide mount for coupling tools to a workbench, with a unique capability to extend, pivot, and rotate for storing the tools below the workbench. This makes it possible to conveniently store the tools out of the way while still keeping the tools ready and available for use when needed.
These together with other objects of the invention, along with the various features of novelty that characterize the invention, are pointed out with particularity in the claims annexed to and forming a part of this disclosure. For a better understanding of the invention, its operating advantages and the specific objects attained by its uses, reference should be had to the accompanying drawings and descriptive matter in which there is illustrated preferred embodiments of the invention.